


Presenting the Tokyo Jyannis Football Club

by omoikkiri (incoherents)



Category: ABC-Z, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherents/pseuds/omoikkiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If EbiKisu were a football (soccer) team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting the Tokyo Jyannis Football Club

_Name: Kitayama Hiromitsu  
Number: 4  
Position: Midfield (Vice Captain)  
Appearances (2010): 22  
Goals (2010): 10_

Player number 4 for the Tokyo team is small but fast. On the field, he’s most often found tearing through the opposing team’s defensive line, or sneaking in with some fancy footwork to steal the ball from right under the bigger players’ noses. A fan and media favourite, Kitayama is considered the star of the team.

Off the game field, he baffles all of his team members. Instead of properly practicing, the man spends most of the training season napping and invading other players’ showers.

~

_Name: Goseki Koichi  
Number: 1  
Position: Defense (Captain)  
Appearances (2010): 13  
Goals (2010): 3_

For someone who is the captain of the most popular football team in Tokyo, Goseki likes to sit on the bench (preferably in the shade, with a subordinate* to bring him a nicely iced bottle of water) an inordinate amount. Even when he does show up on the pitch, Goseki doesn’t play with aggression. These factors, plus his diminutive stature, often lead opponents to underestimate his ability. Yet, somehow, usually looking like he’s barely even trying, Goseki is always a force to be reckoned with.

*Hashimoto

~

_Name: Nikaido Takashi  
Number: 2  
Position: Goalkeeper  
Appearances (2010): 25  
Goals (2010): 0_

Actually, Nikaido started as forward winger his first year on the team, where he was flashed red and yellow cards galore, thanks to his violence towards opponents and sarcasm towards referees.

Instead of dismissing such a volatile player, team captain Goseki made the daring move of assigning Nikaido the position of goalkeeper.

An intense, quiet season of training later, Nikaido emerged as an excellent goalie. His flexibility and quick reactions now cost rival teams many a goal, and even won Nikaido the league MVP award one year.

~

_Name: Fujigaya Taisuke  
Number: 3  
Position: Forward  
Appearances (2010): 23  
Goals (2010): 18_

Fujigaya is the self-appointed “media correspondent” of the team, partly because he likes to talk ( _a lot_ ) and partly because he thinks he’s just as good looking as Kitayama, so there’s no reason why the camera shouldn’t love him too.

Fujigaya is also honest. He’ll be the first to tell you that he’s the top scoring player because Kitayama passes half the goals to him, that his hair is always nice thanks to Tamamori’s expensive hair products, and that all his best jokes are stolen from Kawai.

~

_Name: Tsukada Ryoichi  
Number: 9  
Position: Defense  
Appearances (2010): 22  
Goals (2010): 1_

Nobody really ever calls Tsukada by his proper name anymore, it’s just “Tsuka-chan.”

Like his moniker, Tsuka-chan himself is quirky and cheerful, both on the field and off. In his centre-back position, he’s always finding unique ways to head off balls (the most famous being with his _ass_ , in 2008) and wearing brightly colored sweat bands that stand out against the green. On the street, he gets recognized most often, thanks to his penchant for wearing only shorts and a t-shirt, even during freezing Tokyo winters.

~

_Name: Tamamori Yuta  
Number: 7  
Position: Midfield  
Appearances (2010): 19  
Goals (2010): 5_

Some sports fans maintain that there ought to be, on every team, one enigmatic player who’s well on his way to insanity. Within the Tokyo Jyannis F.C., this belief is especially strong, thanks to number 7.

At the beginning of every game, Tamamori greets the football, the pitch, the goalposts, his cleats. He performs a special _tako_ -dance to ensure good weather and good luck. He provides his own running commentary. His technical skills aren’t the best, but he confuses opponents so much they inevitably let him score.

~

_Name: Miyata Toshiya  
Number: 6  
Position: Midfield  
Appearances (2010): 19  
Goals (2010): 5_

Miyata is generally talked about in relation to Tamamori, because they’re so always statistically similar — even entering the team at the same time — yet so different in personality. He is the perfect foil for Tamamori’s unpredictable moves in the field: he has flawless technique, and everyone knows they can count on him to be exactly where they need him to be.

("I want to win the national cup, and then proclaim my love for Tama-chan on the scoreboards!" is Miyata's light-hearted goal of the year.)

~

_Name: Yokoo Wataru  
Number: 8  
Position: Defense  
Appearances (2010): 23  
Goals (2010): 0_

Yokoo is a great defensive player because he's good at reading his team members, and knows instinctively where support is most needed. According to the team, however, its this instinct off the pitch that makes him most valuable. Yokoo's the one who makes sure everyone shows up to practice on time; he's one who forces the other members to get their injuries properly checked; the one who tidies up the changing room; the one who remembers to bring everything the other players forgot when they go on the road.

~

_Name: Totsuka Shota  
Number: 5  
Position: Midfield  
Appearances (2010): 21  
Goals (2010): 8_

Totsuka (affectionately termed Tottsu) is one of those unobtrusive players who are often overlooked and taken for granted, then sorely missed when they're gone. 

He had come to the club as a loan a few years back, from a club who hadn’t known how to use his strengths to their advantage, and then never returned to his original team.

As Goseki likes to tell anybody who asks, " _We_ know how to treasure our valuable players, even if other clubs don't."

Tottsu's fans at the Tokyo Jyannis F.C. heartily agree.

~

_Name: Kawai Fumito  
Number: 10  
Position: Defense  
Appearances (2010): 20  
Goals (2010): 3_

Kawai plays football — and lives life — as though he were every position on the team. He worms his way into every situation, ingratiates himself with everyone, and comes out of every tussle looking rather the worse for wear, but always with an irrepressible gurgle of laughter.

Hidden behind the silliness and hijinks, though, is a head full of statistics. He’s a walking encyclopedia of football history, and many enterprising sports show PDs have tried to tempt him with Fame and Money. Kawai prefers hanging out with his friends.

~

_Name: Senga Kento  
Number: 11  
Position: Forward  
Appearances (2010): 25  
Goals (2010): 13_

The word "incredible" is often used to describe Senga, who was Rookie of the Year three years ago. 

He has incredible strength, stamina, and energy. He’s incredibly kind, always the first to reach out a hand to help up a fallen player. He’s also incredibly naïve, unable to understand that the practice of diving actually exists, believing instead that he doesn’t know his own strength when he knocks other players over accidentally.

He also gets incredibly sweaty (and smelly), if changing room stories are to be believed.

~

_Name: Hashimoto Ryosuke  
Number: 12  
Position: Water Boy  
Appearances (2010): 0  
Goals (2010): 1_

No one’s quite sure how Hashimoto got so popular with the fans, despite the fact that he’s never yet played a game, but that’s just how things are with the kid.

Once, while Hashimoto was merrily bringing water and towels to a player who had just been changed out of a game, a ball came flying from the pitch and actually bounced off his head into the goal. It didn’t count in the game, of course, but the point remains on Hashimoto’s profile just for laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> ...have a diagram!  
> 


End file.
